The present invention relates to a ball-joint for connecting together two pipes having closely related diameters and allows angular movement without a preferential axis, while causing only a small increase in the diameter of the pipe.
It relates more particularly to a joint of this type which comprises two connecting end pieces joined together by a metal bellows, one of the end pieces being secured to a spherical segment against the concave inner face of which an element carried by the other end piece slidingly bears. A joint of this kind is described in the French patent 2 409 442 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,107.
It relates to a joint of this kind in which double sealing is provided.